sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Family Trees/Conceptions
Pre-Anvarian 'Progeny of Agnar' Further history at: Agnar Bloodline. Agnar Adrianus spawned three children by his lover Hildr before realizing she was possessed by a dark power which forced him to seal her away. By far, he has the largest human progeny of any character in the series, having four grandchildren and two great grandchildren. *'Pietr Sonde-Agnar' When Agnar was sent westward by King Abernathy, his son Pietr traveled with him. There he met and loved a D'raka named Kiera. Together, they birthed a son who would go on to be a famed adventurer. **'Aeson Agnar' The son of Pietr and Kiera, Aeson befriended Autis Musicka, the son of Desmond Hauser, and a D'raka child named Arkander. They would later go on to become famous as adventurers. *'Aeris Detrovia Solemn Agnar' Together with King Abernathy, she had two children, both of whom would disappear around the time of Albernith's death. *'Aqua Michaelia Famous Agnar' The other daughter of Agnar, Qua would mother the Lunarian prince Dalyn, but it remains unclear who fathered the boy. **'Dalyn Heurig' A power-hungry child, Dalyn would depose his brother Diphas shortly after the apparent death of their father in the war prior. It is unknown whether Dalyn is the true son of Dominic Heurig, his "brother" Diphas, or an unknown party. 'House Abernathy' Further history at: Uldraka Bloodline. Further history at: Enochian Bloodline. Sebjan Damascus Abernathy Together with Aer Agnar, he fathered two children, both of whom would disappear around the time of his death. *'Sebastian Samuel Abernathy' The elder son of the Solaran King, he stowed away aboard an east-bound exploration ship and would enlist in Epimethius's military. After his own apparent death, he served Agnar under the alias Leumas Soroval in Xelovia until the D'raka Revolution drove all but a few Solarans from the continent. He would later return to Solaris where he would raise two young children, Aer, whom he named for his mother, and his son Reiko, whose childhood he does not remember. He would later disappear only to return as the Shrouder Slaxeum. *'Aeron Aurelius Abernathy' Sebastian's younger brother, Aeron was betrothed to Threnody of Euvaria and adventured with Lazarus Cartelan to search for her upon her disappearance. After the death of his father during the war, Aeron also went missing. He would later appear as the Shrouder Xareon tormenting a seemingly helpless young girl. 'Progeny Alderain' Further history at: Signfrici Bloodline. Silvanus Alderain A former Rienan ruler and the father of Jeremia. *'Jeremia Alderain' The son of the "goddess" Bryn Forsythia, Rem is a former Rienan king who would go onto father the future Emissary Nix. The Dragonborn Further history at: Uldraka Bloodline. Krosenka '''The first "dragon" and progenitor of the Dark Mistresses. *Caormyn Denaris' One of a number of deorstrixes descended from Krosenka, Carmen marries Rem Alderain and helps him in his quest to conquer the realms. **'Aestralia Denaris' Carmen and Rem's daughter, Aestralia is the mother of Rosaria and Evron by Philionus. Her children are abducted and raised by the sorceress Alkimia. ***'Sarya Denaris' Daughter of Aestralia and Philionus, Rosaria is raised in a dragon's lair by the sorceress Alkimia until her sixteenth birthday. ****'Dionius Delarosa' One of Rosaria's daughters and a sorceress later apprenticed to the Lance Empress Huxley. ****'Vestria Delarosa' A sorceress who, like her sister, becomes apprenticed to Huxley. ****'Sianon Delarosa' The third of Rosaria's children to become apprenticed to Huxley due to her magical gifts. ***'Revon Denaris' Son of Aestralia and progenitor of the Grimoire family having been entrusted with the Omnifarion by Alkimia. The Family Grimwald Further history at: Deorneuli Bloodline. Further history at: Forsythian Bloodline. * 'Allan Grimory Highwind' As an infant, Allan was sent down a stream to prevent him dying in an ongoing attack. The basket in which he floated eventually sank with him inside. Miraculously, he survived. With him, was the Omnifarion Codex, the grimoire for which he is named. Later, his estranged sister's daughter would approach him regarding his nephews. ** Anxalia Shae Highwind *'Augathra Denaris' Grimoire's sister, she would eventually mother a sorceress with the mercenary and fellow member of MASQ, 'Lio Varan. **Valerie Grimoire' Alan's niece and Lio's daughter. Her uncle is Bertrov Grimoire and his children serve as a source of great concern to her. *'Diglassier Denaris' Father of Statia and Almeria with '''Germaine Valeria', and Danir and Antio with Marion Roman. ** Anya Statia A great sorceress known as the Blade Magess... ** Almeria Erhardt-Leon NeGrimoire Mother of Jet Riot by Miga DeLeon. *'Marion Roman' Founder of the Orphanarium, the emissary formerly known as Dax eventually had two children of her own by Bertrov Grimoire. **'Danirius sael Grimoire' Daniel Grimoire was the first son of Marion Roman and caught the eye of Taliel Alatheia. Before becoming an Acolyte, he traveled to Xelovia where, as Reid Lasan, he met and loved the half-D'raka Kiera with whom he had a single daughter before returning to Solaris. As an Acolyte, he became known as Rasandiel Gaignun. ***'Rachael Lasan' Grimoire's daughter, an Acolyte known as the Lady Thorn, she would later reveal herself as the Shrouder Saffire. **'Antiochus fael Grimoire' Antius disappeared during Daniel's time in Xelovia. He would later reappear as the Watcher known as Laciere, named for his estranged father. The Valerians Further history at: Valerian Bloodline. Valcan void Valeria Father of Germaine Valeria by Helvetica, founder of the Eye of Aesar. *'Germaine Valeria' Mother of Statia and Almeria by Douglas Grimoire. *'Hegemony Valeria' Mother of Cain Laurier and Taryn Lorenzo The Foresters *'Regis Alustrov' The former emissary Rex was the only member of the Five to vanish. He would eventually reappear as the Acolyte-turned-Shrouder Kazel. **'Sapphire Crosse' The granddaughter of Jeremia Alderain, she becomes known as X, a member of a larger mercenary organization. 'The Cartels' Adrian Carter * Adrian Cartenal An adventurer and the father of future Sheriff Lazarus Cartelan, Adrian would later lead a cult of seven followers to whom he would be known as Rosette. **'Lazarus Cartenal' Unbeknownst to him, Lazarus was one of several abductees experimented on by Aeon Digeros. After adventuring to rescue the missing Rinna Lougherly, he would later become the sheriff of Dienara. **Agnar Adrianu 'Huxley's Lancer' "Lance Empress" Huxley The former ruler Huxley Algis traveled to Anvar with the other pilgrims seeking to regain her majesty but found upon her arrival, that her magic was not at her beckoning. She went on to mother the half-D'raka, Kiera. *'Kiera' The half-D'raka daughter of sorceress Huxley, she would give birth to Aeson Agnar only to watch him taken away by his father years later. 'Hardy Boys' Nathaniel Born Haris, son of Osric, known as Nightnail, he was a brilliant scientist with aspirations which would utilize the Rienan wars. He left his legacy to two sons. *'Yardan Nathnal' Vandurlo would go on to become one of the Three Geniuses, working alongside premier Aeon Digeros. Later, corrupted by exposure to Soulstorm, he would betray and murder Aeon and disappear. He would reappear later as the necromancer Count Xarledan. *'Sephandre Nathaniel' . 'The Wildwind Tribe' Opera Wildwind Formerly, the emissary Vox, Opera became part of the Wildwind tribe and would give birth to the twins Tiffanna and Tigress. *'Tigress Wildwind' The overzealous half of a twin pairing who would befriend Aer Soroval and aid her on her journey. She later follows in the footsteps of C. Hawke, her father. *'Tiffanna Wildwind' The sensible half of a twin pairing who would befriend Aer Soroval and aid her on her journey. 'Rainheed Legacy' Cecilia "Tempest" Rainheed A Rienan sorceress, her son would later serve the Solaran royal family. *'Claudius Einhardt' A loyal soldier, Claudius died in service of the Solaran royal family, leaving his legacy to a young daughter. **'Reina Heart' The daughter of a great soldier, Reina became a beloved minstrel. However, she disappeared midst the Dienara Incident and would later return as the Shrouder Seether. Anvarians 'Aeon's Machinations' *'Voltaire' The psychological clone of Aeon Digeros, Voltaire was originally the Cipher Janus. He was uploaded with Aeon's mind which, combined with exposure to Soulstorm, caused him to go insane. His twisted desire for progeny led him to mate with Cipher Madeiros and experiment on their unborn child. **'Aer Soroval' Named for her adoptive's mother, Voltaire saw the girl as nothing more than fodder for his experiments. Having twisted his and Madeiros' genetic identity using Soulstorm, their uniquely enhanced traits were passed on to Aer. But Voltaire wasn't done. He continued to experiment on Aer in the womb and intended to carry out his experiments after her birth. 'The Dominion' *'Dominic Heurig' The ruler of Lunaria installed by King Albernith, Dominic waged war with Solaris out of envy of the Pillar of Light. **'Diphas Claremont' The son the Lunarian king, Diphas claimed the throne after his father's apparent death in the war. It is unknown whether he is actually the father of Dalyn, their ages being more suitable to father and son rather than brothers. He would be deposed mere days into his rule by his "younger brother" but his people would be told that he was assassinated to stoke the cooling embers of war. 'Euvarian Royalty' Queen Miriel Queen of Euvaria and a close friend of Taliel Alatheia, she is the mother of the missing Princess Threnody, the rebellious Lauren, and the peculiar Wanda Ruzicka. She later offers advice to Michael as he journeys in search of the Rienan keys. *'Threnody' Known to the future Dienaran sheriff as Reina Heart, Princess Threnody of Euvaria disappeared the day of her coronation shortly before she was to marry the prince of Solaris. She would eventually return as the Shrouder Magicks being tormented by Xareon. *'Lauren' The illegitimate daughter of Queen Miriel, Lauren looks almost identical to Threnody, an asset used to calm the masses when the princess vanished. However, she would not serve as a believable pawn for long. She later joined the Solaran war efforts under the alias of a Euvarian soldier named Arizona Liveley. Lauren is actually descended from Arterio Drakheed. *'Wanda Ruzicka' The adopted daughter of the queen, Wanda has long admired her sisters, particularly Lauren whom she considers her best friend. When Lauren disappears whilst searching for Threnody, Wanda dons the armor of Xelecrawn to enact her own investigation. 'Thanatos' Hellion "Hel" Thanatos *'Junior Prime' Hel and Thandy's daughter, she has the ability to create clones. They typically appear dressed according to their varying personalities. 'Professor Harvey' Rudlo Harvey Formerly a Solaran academy professor, Harv was acting as a bodyguard in protection of Lord Paris until the day a crazed creature rampaged through the capital. Harv died defending his charge leaving a young daughter orphaned. *'Irania Edinburgh' A Shrouder born of the wrath for the creature that killed her father, Iraia took the name Sarvancia and hunted her father's murderer out of her need for vengeance, but found that she needed his help to avoid becoming the monster he had been. 'D'raka Heritage' *'Taliel Alatheia' A D'raka prophet who stowed away aboard a ship sent out from Xelovia for Solaran reinforcements, Taliel founded the Chapel of Augarst, also known as the Sept of Aesar. **'Rose Kepler' The daughter of Silas Kepler, she thinks of Sen as her biological brother but does not realize she too was adopted by Silas. She disappears around the same time that Sun becomes Nexus. 'Wayward Lineage' Athanasios Thelogias *'Leviticus Athanasios' Leutikris is a wayward wandering the continent of Solaris. He searches for his son who has disappeared. **'Januarius Leviticus' The son of Leutikris, James is the wielder of a Rienan key to a prison sphere constructed to contain Soulstorm. It is unknown how he obtained it.